Nelson
Nelson is one of the adoptive children in the Grey family. He is the youngest of all in the family and his actual widowed mother used to live just beside the apartment where Charon and Lilian once lived. History When someone was knocking the door, Lilian checked the peeping hole and saw nobody. She carefully opened the door and saw a baby who belongs to the woman next door. He walked to the house when Io and others noticed him. Suddenly the baby's mother comes with a terrified face and asks "Is my son over here?". Lilian smiled and welcomed her in the house. When Io, Lollipop, Thalassa ad Ferdinand were busy playing with their "new friend", Lilian had quite a good conversation with Rosalina (yes, that's her name). Seeing Rosalina calling Lilian "Madam" all the time, she asked her to call her by name, but Rosalina refused because she said that she is as old as her students in the university (she was only 19). Lilian did not ask her for the second time because she herself was 33. She got to know an interesting thing that, the baby does not have a name yet, she just prefers to call him "son" all the time and will give a name when it will be necessary. Rosalina got married 5 days after she turned 18 and soon got widowed. The ones who killed her husband want to kill the baby too, so she escaped from the town. Lilian got terrified after hearing all these, she asked Rosalina to ask for any help if she needs so. After some weeks, the stalkers got to know where she lives. They attacked the house that night, without knowing that the ones who lives next door (Charon) is awake every night doing weird researches at his 'personal laboratory'. Since he heard from Lilian about her life risk, he rushed to see what's happening. Seeing that some people are going to kill the kid, he threw a beaker of acid at the man's head. It really caused mild damage to his skin and he sprang out. The baby was hurt a bit too, but Charon knows that he can be taken care of later. Lilian already woke up and saw the main door open (and thus she understood that Charon is already there), so she thought of calling the police. The criminals were caught and Rosalina and her baby were taken to the hospital. The doctors said that Rosalina died and her son should get some treatment immediately. Lilian got in trouble when the doctor asked the baby's name. She somehow managed by saying, "He doesn't have a name yet but I'll call him Nelson when I'll adopt him.". Charon disapproved Lilian's decision and said that it would be risky to adopt him, it's better to hand him to the police. Nelson was not adopted that time but after a year when the police finally confirmed that he is safe, he was really adopted and given the surname Grey. Bio Nelson is a playful 18-year-old boy. He is one of the coolest boys around and he has a crush on his twin classmates Rubina and Helena. Nelson is good at baseball and is obsessed with action films. When there is no one around, he takes out a framed photo of his actual mother and talks to the photo. TriviaCategory:BoysCategory:Customers created by Shaira Sultana * He likes both Helena and Rubina because they look the same. * He is so naughty... SO NAUGHTY that... * He is a party freak. * He looks exactly like his actual mother. That is what Lilian, Charon and Io say (note that Ferdinand and Thalassa were too young to remember her face). * Lilian is still afraid that somebody is stalking him. This is why, she never lets him out without any of his siblings joining him. She often sends him with any of the girls because she thinks that Ferdinand is not brave enough. Category:The Grey Family Category:N Customers Category:Boys Category:Customers created by Shaira Sultana